Butch Got Third Place
by Shadamylover9374
Summary: SonicFanGurl321 X Butch


**Hey! I am new to this, so, yeah. This is my OC for the Sonic fandom and Happy Tree Friends fandom, with a YouTuber I enjoy (SonicFanGurl321). But I'm only going off how she looks on what people said she looks like ^_^ I know her name is Angela now so please enjoy!**

**%%%%%**

Butch laid on the jail bed, humming, knowing his girlfriend would be here soon. Suddenly the cage's door opened. "You've been bailed out." The cop that was a blonde dog, he had baby blue eyes with a long tail explained. The tom cat smirked and stood. Following the cop, he is a Jude green cat with purple greasy hair that goes to his mid back. He has a light red muscle shirt with holes and mud all over it and baggy jeans that aren't pulled up. A black toboggan with two holes for his perky ears. His muzzle has white with some black mixed into it. His long, furry tail is as tall as his six foot tall body, his tail is always swinging.

By the door huffing was a human girl with her arms crossed, she had long sandy blonde hair, it went to her waist with a red shirt that went to her thighs, she had big thin glasses, which were black. Her skin pale and her full lips pink, her eyes were a mix of blue and green, she had a round nose, some light brown freckles over her cheeks and nose area, her nails short. The red shirt was long sleeved but had cleavage, she wore a necklace. She bit her lip, moving some bangs behind her ear.

Grinning, he walks over. "Hey Doll~." He smiled and glared at her cleavage, she covered her chest with her arms.

"I'm pissed at you." She snarled. Angela leaned on the wall and frowned; a pout like frown that made him chuckle.

"Then why did you bail me out?" He questioned in a playful tone. Making her blush a light pink as she pouted more, she let her curly locks cover her most of her face.

"Because I was worried you'd get jail raped.."

"Awww, you care." He leaned in to kiss her but she put her hand on his furry face and scowled slightly.

"Just drive me home." She frowned lightly and looked away, fixing her glasses as she walked outside, Butch following. She opened her car door and got in, Butch drove her home and followed her in.

"Go to your house, Butch." She snapped.

"But Ma kicked me out, I got nowhere to go." He shrugged, a playful smile still there.

She sulked, Butch put his paws in his pockets. She shook her head and looked away, unlocking her door and walking in. "Sleep on the couch."

"Buuuuut Doll I don't like the couch~." He put his paw by the wall near her face, almost touching her ear and puffy hair. She blushed hard, hot in the face as she scowled up at him. "Don't be like that, Doll, you know I love ya."

He kissed her neck, she growled and tried to push him off, but he nibbled on her G-spot as she moaned, her arms wrapping around his neck. He smirked and gave a long lick to her good spot, earning a shiver from her. He put his clawed paws on her hips, she had a body of a hour glass.

He then picked her up like a wife on her wedding day, she yelped stunned at this. He carried her to her bedroom, he laid her on her bed as he kissed her neck again, she leaned her head back and groaned, Butch pinned her down and kissed her chest, the smooth pale skin was getting shivers of pleasure as he did this.

Angela closed her eyes and gasped as he sucked on her breast. He sat her up and took off her shirt then bra, her cup C breast shown to the world. He took off his shirt and toboggan, he got back on her. He grinded his hips to hers. Slipping his tongue in her mouth and turning the lamp off. Angela fully hopeless under him. He ran his fingers and claw though her curly hair as he humped her, he took her tight yoga pants off then her panties. He ribbed off his jeans and boxers, he readied himself and shoved between her legs slowly. She gasped and held her breath. "S-stop…!" She squeaked.

He growled and let his animal side take control as he flipped her over and shoved in, she yelled in shock and pain. He rammed in and jerked out, he kept going at a fast speed, with each trust she gasped, they did this for an half of an hour. Finally she hit her climax as she balled the blanket in her shaking fists as she cried his name. With a few trusts he came, sweating and panting badly like SonicFanGurl321. He breathed hard and flopped by her.

She tried to sit up but her back side hurt. She looked at the mess and frowned, Butch saw this and blinked, he took the blankets off and got new ones, he pulled her close to his chest and nuzzled into her warm neck. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, Butch stayed up for awhile watching her before going to bed himself.


End file.
